The Youngest State Alchemist
by Rock'nRollRocker66
Summary: Ed and Al aren't the only Elric children, they have an adopted sister, Lilith Elric. Full summary inside. NOT a RoyxEd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ed and Al aren't the only Elric children, they have an adopted sister, Lilith Elric. She was sent to them by Hoenhime, but Ed and Al did not know this until their mother's death. Ed hated Lilith after that. When Ed and Al tried to bring back Trisha, Lilith tried to stop them but Ed wouldn't listen. When Colonel Mustang appears searching for Hoenhime after Ed and Al survive human transmutation he doesn't leave alone. Without informing anyone Lilith goes with Mustang to become "The Youngest State Alchemist". **

A slight rapping on the door made Trisha Elric pause in the middle of chopping vegetables for the night's dinner. Wiping her hands on her apron Trisha walked over to open the door. Ed and Al were out playing with Winry so they weren't there to answer it. Trisha opened the door to find a small girl standing on her porch, "Hello, Mrs. Elric." The girl mumbled nervously. She seemed to be about four, Ed's age, and had wavy chestnut colored hair paired with vivid, deep blue eyes.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" Trisha asked with a smile. The mysterious girl just looked down and swiftly held up her small hand clutching an envelope addressed to Trisha Elric. Trisha examined the envelope and found scrolled on the back, Love Hoenhime, and her eyes bulged out of her head, "Why don't you come in." She said leading the little girl inside. _What's happening,_ Trisha thought. _He sent this young girl but yet he didn't come back?_ _What will the boy's do when they find out? Oh, dear lord. _She quickly opened the envelope and read it, as the little girl sat on a couch.

Dear_Trisha,_

_I am truly sorry for not contacting you in the last year or so, I really do miss you and the boys. So I guess you're wandering about this little girl with this letter. I'm sorry for putting this upon you but she is only five, she is an orphan that was abandoned on the street, her name is Lilith. She is shy and fragile, but she has potential as an Alchemist, who knows, maybe she can show the boys some things. I was hoping that you would be able to take her in, I would not ask you to do this if I did not feel it was very important. Lilith is very special, she has Alchemic power that even I cannot comprehend. I hope that you do not feel as if I am mistreating you, I love you and the boys, and I miss you too, I just, can't come back yet. But I promise that I will be back for you, Ed, and Al. So please, watch over Lilith, she really wants a family, I told her about you and she thinks that she will like you, I do hope so._

_With Love,_

_Hoenhime_

_P.S. I love you, and please treat Lilith like our daughter._

It took a minute for Trisha to absorb what the letter was saying, and then she sat down across from the girl. "So, your name's Lilith?" She asked nervously. Lilith nodded. "Um… Lilith… are you hungry?" Another nodded. "Ok then, um, do you like carrots?" And again the young girl nodded without a word. "Ok, do you have anything with you?" she shook her head. "Alright, I'll go get some carrots and then I'll show you your room." Trisha walked to the kitchen in a daze, what was she going to do? She couldn't tell the boys that their father sent her, they'd be so upset, _maybe I'll just tell them after they get to know her, _Trisha thought, _then they won't so upset… hopefully._

Then Lilith walked over to her and lightly tugged on Trisha's apron, waking her up from her thoughts, "Can I nap on the couch?" she whispered.

"Um, sure. Do want to have carrots first?" Lilith shook her head. "Ok, would you like a pillow Lilith?" she shook her head again. "Alrighty, go on ahead." Lilith shuffled over to the couch, laid down, and fell asleep. _The poor girl must be exhausted, I hope she sleeps well._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here is the long over due second chapter. It is all back story to try and give you a sense of Lilith in the story of FMA so there isn't too much action, but hopefully tomorrow at some point I will put up the next chapter which will have much more Lilith involvement and then after that chapter the ball really starts rolling! Please review with love and enjoy! (I wrote this chapter in three hours without much editing or review but I will be coming back to it and making some revisions, but for now here it is!)**

**Thanks a bunch!**

Five years later

"And this like goes here!" Announced Ed, as he drew the last line of his transmutation circle.

"I'm bored." Whined Winry.

"Don't worry, Winry. It's almost done!" Al said. The boys were about to perform alchemy for the first time to make Winry's birthday present. Just as they were about to start a young girl burst in.

"Hey, don't start without me! You said you wouldn't start without me!" She said running over to Ed.

"Well then hurry up, Lils! We're not going to wait all day." Ed replied rolling his eyes. "Alright, you guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Al and Lilith shouted. The three children gathered around the circle as Winry backed away. They dumped their materials into the center of their circle then stepped outside of it and pressed their hands down. As the transmutation circle began to glow their eyes lit up with excitement.

"We're doing it! We're really doing it!" cheered Lilith.

The material in the center of the circle began to morph into the shaped the kids hoped would be a doll, but as it morphed Winry got scared and began to cry. Ed, Al, and Lilith didn't notice until after the transmutation was complete. Ponoko then came in to see what was wrong and called Ed, Al, and Lilith's mother.

The three Elric children waited outside while their mother talked with Ponoko. When she came out to take them home the three of them quietly followed hanging their heads in shame.

As they walked along, surrounded by the beautiful fields of Riesembol, Lilith looked up, "Are we in trouble?" she mumbled.

"No of course not!" Trisha laughed. "Why in the world would you think you're in trouble?"

"Winry was crying a lot and Ponoko called you so we thought that we did something bad." Explained Al.

"Is Winry mad at us?" Ed asked, downcast.

"No," Their mother said soothingly. "Only a little startled. I doubt she's seen such impressive alchemy before."

"Impressive?" The three of them said in unison.

"Yes, you kids did a very nice job making that doll. Tell me, when did your father teach you alchemy?"

"How can we learn alchemy from someone who's never here?" Ed grumbled, kicking up some dirt. There was a short silence before Lilith chimed in.

"We learned it from his book!" She said, trying to cover over Ed's statement.

"You mean you really understand it on your own?" Asked Trisha; sounding surprised. She gave Lilith a quick glance.

"More or less." They droned.

"Lilith understood some things really fast!" Al piped up. A slight feeling of worry came over Trisha, but she shook it off.

"Are you upset with us?" Ed asked, staring up at his mother with a slight pout.

"For using alchemy? Of course not, I'm proud! I'm going to brag to everyone I know." She smiled.

The Elric children laughed with excitement. They had made their mother proud and that was one of the best things they could do. From that day on they pursued alchemy with a passion; a passion that would fuel them on and eventually: lead them to their fate.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Ed yelled. The three Elric children laughed gleefully as they approached their mother as she was putting away laundry. "Look what we made!" The three of them each held out their hands. In each little hand there was a small metal toy animal. Lilith's was the best by far, with distinct shapes and a shiny exterior. Ed's was very similar to Lilith's and Al's was a little disfigured, but they all look absolutely wonderful to Trisha.<p>

"Well aren't those gorgeous! You guys really are his kids, no doubt about it." Smiled Trisha as she took the toys in her arms.

"Do you think dad will be proud too? I think he'd really be proud of Lil too!" There was a tense silence but a smile eventually graced Trisha's face.

"He most certainly will, and he'll tell you so when he gets back." She said, trying her best to come off completely cheerful, but it didn't work on Ed. He grabbed his toy and ran off.

"I'm going to Winry's!" He shouted.

"Wait for me, brother!" Yelled Al as he ran after him. Lilith stayed standing with Trisha and turned to her with sad eyes.

"Is it my fault?" She murmured. Trisha looked at her puzzled.

"Is what your fault sweetheart?"

"Ed and Al's daddy being gone." Trisha was absolutely shocked as tear streamed down the small girl's face. She pulled Lilith into a tight hug.

"It is not your fault, you understand me? He left before you came. That has nothing to do with you sweetheart." She whispered, rubbing Liliths back.

"Do you not want me?" Lilith whimpered. Trisha hugged her tighter trying to calm her.

"Of course I want you sweetheart, I love you. Just because I did not birth you does not mean I am not your mommy and mommies love their children always, ok?" Trisha whispered giving the small child a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Lilith sniffed, whipping her eyes.

"Now go with your brothers to Winry's." She said, giving Lilith a small smile. She nodded and ran off after the two boys. Trisha sighed and continued hanging up laundry. "Where are you?" Trisha whispered. "They need you, why can't you see that they need you?"

* * *

><p>Lilith as running down the path when she saw Al going to sit by Ed on a hill, she dashed up to them as fast as she could and plopped down next to Ed, who appeared to be sulking.<p>

"Ed?" She asked quietly. He didn't respond so she just asked the question that has long been on her mind, "Why are you so mad at your daddy?" Ed sighed looking out into the distance.

"Why, Ed?" asked Al.

"You wouldn't understand, Lils." He mumbled, picking at the grass by his feet.

"Try me." She said firmly waiting for his answer.

"Why?" Al asked again. Ed groaned and curled into himself.

"Why do you think? He ditched us." Ed let out a raspy sigh. "I can't remember him enough to hate him, but when mom thinks of him she gets sad. That's reason enough not to like him."

"Yeah, I guess..." Lilith and Al said simultaneously. There was a long pause before Ed got up.

"Come on. Let's go show these to Winry."

"Yeah!" They said. Their spirits slightly lifted.

But they didn't stay lifted for long

When they got to Winry's Ponoko was silent and Winry was at the table crying, crying worse than when they had made her birthday present.

"They're dead!" Winry wailed. "My parents are dead!"

The three Elrics stood there in shock. They couldn't believe it. Winry's parents couldn't be dead.

"W-what do you mean dead?" Al stuttered. Winry's head snapped up.

"Don't be stupid, Al! My parents are dead, my mom and dad are dead!" Al shrunk back a bit and hid behind Lilith, grabbing for her hand as he did so.

"I... I thought they were just doctors." Ed whispered in disbelief.

"They went to be surgeons in the war and there was a surprise attack." Winry said to no one in particular. Al came out from behind Lilith and released her hand. He put his toy on the table to give to Winry.

"Um... Winry... Our dad's gone too, you know. We make it ok." Suddenly Winry knocked Al's toy off the table and started screaming.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Lilith ran to Al's side as he stumbled backwards. "Your dad just left! My parents are dead, they can't ever come back!" As Winry began to cry again Lilith ran over to hug her friend. As Lilith held her Ed bent down to pick up Al's toy, his face hidden by his bangs. Lilith could tell Winry's words hit a nerve.

"That's not necessarily true..." Ed muttered. They all looked up, confused by what he meant. "I read it in a book. There's this artificially made thing called a homunculus, it's like a living doll without a mind to begin with," Lilith's eyes widened. She had been with Ed when he had read this. She knew where he was going.

"Ed..." She said hesitantly. But he continued.

"But some scholars believe, with alchemy, if you're willing to give up enough-"

"Stop." Ponoko said firmly. "There will be no talking like that in this house, you understand me? That's a forbidden science. Alchemy is not some magic end all answer. That's why we automail engineers exist!" Though Ponoko's point was completely correct, Ed seemed to have none of it.

"Backwards old bat." He spat at her. With that, the Elric children were thrown out of the Rockbell home.

As they walked back home they felt terrible for Winry and how much she lost. As they walked up the path home they saw their mother standing outside they house waving at them. They stopped and stared at her; then the three of them rushed up the hill and into their mother's arms. The Elric children never wanted to lose their mother and they never wanted to let her go.

* * *

><p>Ed, Al and Lilith were running down a path, their arms full of groceries from the market, as they raced each other back home.<p>

"I'm so beating you guys!" Ed shouted looking behind his shoulder at Al and Lilith. Lilith was gaining on Ed while Al was a little further back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lilith laughed. "Don't you know looking back slows you down?" Ed looked at her confused.

"Wha-"before Ed could finish what he was about to say Lilith sped past him.

"See you at home sucker!" She mocked as she sped up the house.

"Wait for me!" Al shouted a few feet back. Ed and Lilith were neck and neck when they reached the door and fought for who would turn the nob. In the end they both turned it and almost fell through the doorway, Al almost immediately following.

"Sorry we're late mom! We-" Ed's words were caught in his throat as he took in the scene before him. Their mother lay sprawled out on the floor, unmoving. After getting over the few seconds of shock the children yelled, "Mom!" and ran to her side.

"Mom wake up!" They shouted shaking her, trying to wake her, but she wouldn't budge.

Lilith ran as fast as her legs would push her until she got to the Rockbell's. After she told Ponoko what had happened they called a doctor and rushed back home. Once the doctor examined their mother the three Elrics sat by their mother's side while the doctor took Ponoko outside.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Was all he said they could do. "I can tell you this isn't some sickness she contracted yesterday. She must have been dealing with this for years without telling anyone." Ponoko looked in at the children morosely. Losing their mother would devastate them. Without a word to the doctor she went back into the house and stood into the doorway to Trisha's room. What was going to happen now?


End file.
